Six Forever
by Kasune
Summary: A story that hopefully catches Susie's personality and thoughts about Calvin.


Copyright info: All characters belong to Bill Watterson.

Dear Diary,

Calvin is such a booger brain. I don't understand why he won't just play with me sometimes instead of going out alone with that tiger. I saw them run off into the woods with his sled. I just wish I could be part of the fun. I hope he gets hurt.

Well, thanks for listening

Susan Derkins

Dear Diary,

I never meant to do anything to Calvin. I was just mad that I was left out of the fun.

As of today, no one had seen him for a week. Everyone was worried he had been kidnapped or something.

I wish it had been that he was kidnapped.

His dad found him this morning in the ravine. Mom wouldn't tell me what exactly had happened. She just said that Calvin was lucky. There had been no pain. He had passed out when he hit the river, he fell asleep. Barely felt a thing.

Why did I want him to get hurt?

Susan Derkins

Dear Diary,

We went to a nice house today and met with Calvin's family. Calvin's Uncle Max came down as well and it should have been happy, but everyone was crying. Calvin was all dressed up too, but he was sleeping in a box. I kept thinking he was going to sit up and tell one of his outrageous stories to try to get everyone to laugh. But, he didn't sit up.

They closed the box up, and then we went to a nice field, with a lot of stone plagues in it. They lowered his box into a hole and started to shovel dirt into it. I tried to convince them to stop. He had to wake up soon.

But my mom grabbed me and pulled me back. She hugged me, telling me that Calvin was in a better place now. I don't know when I started crying, but I found I couldn't stop. After that, we all went home and I'm about to go to bed.

Susan Derkins

Dear Diary,

Everything seems so weird now that Calvin's not around. Mrs. Wormwood keeps staring at the seat beside me as if she's expecting something to happen. It's as if she's expecting Calvin to just be in the seat again, causing all of his antics like he used to.

I could barely eat lunch today. I had gotten so used to Calvin making fun of the lunches that I couldn't eat mine without the ridicule. I found myself looking at the kids around me, seeing what they were doing.

I was beginning to understand why he made stuff up. The real world was really disgusting.

Susie Derkins

Dear Diary,

Calvin's parents got a little dachshund recently. I think they named it Jon. He's a cute little dog and I go over there at least once a week to play with him. I also keep Hobbes company. He's so lonely after what happened.

That's all I can talk about today. I promised I'd go and help Calvin's Mom with her garden.

Susie Derkins

Dear Diary,

They're moving away. I can't believe it, but I'm going to miss them. I will miss playing with Jon, but at least they let me keep Hobbes.

Susie Derkins

Dear Diary,

Hobbes told me today that Spaceman Spiff wasn't dead. He had been captured by the Zorg and was waiting to be rescued by his ally, Spacewoman Sue.

I'm not ready yet, but he said he would train me so that I could defeat the Zorg and save Spaceman Spiff.

Susie D.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I got suspended today. I got into a fight today, but I couldn't let Jessica get away with what she said about Calvin.

It doesn't really matter. Hobbes said that my training was complete and that I just needed to get my equipment and we were good to go.

I already have a ray gun and Hobbes is helping me make a portable transmorgrifier. I just need to get a ship ready.

Susie D.

Dear Diary,

I have my ship ready and all the necessary equipment. I'm going to save Spaceman Spiff.

Thank you for listening, but I have to leave you here now.

Before I go, I must say one thing. Hobbes said the most peculiar thing this morning. I hope it's true, so that we may meet again one day. I leave you with this final quote:

"The world is full of magic. Let's go exploring."

(A/N: I don't normally do these, cause I find I don't care to read them myself. However, I believe I owe any reader who reads my stuff an explanation. First of all, Sonic: Dark Future is on hiatus. This has two reasons. A) I wrote a good deal of content a lot faster than I intended to and am currently letting it rest and B) it was originally written to be a comic, not a fanfic. The only thing stopping that is I lack the ability to draw half the characters. Second piece of business, I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter of Death of a Hero, my Mario fic. It took me some time to figure out where I wanted the plot to head from where I have it, but it should be flowing again soon. Third, Starfox Origins – Chapter 3 is actually half written. I just can't figure out an appropriate ending. Fourth, this is not what I intended to write tonight. I just couldn't figure out how to write Chapter 1 of Years later. I had to get back into the habit of writing as Susie, whom most of the story will be told through. So, regarding this fic, love it, hate it, please review it. My 'l' button is broken and I'm writing with the paste function, and I am now going to bed.)


End file.
